Happy Birthday
by pellyeve93
Summary: It's Miku's birthday and she's happy to be surrounded by all of her friends. But she just wishes that maybe... maybe she could be more than friends with just one of them. LukaxMiku. Includes character death.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N:) Just a little thing. As usual, this will end up depressing, so please, if you don't like character death... you know what to do. Enjoy! Reviews are welcome!

* * *

Miku loved birthdays. Especially her own. She loved partying, having her friends around, and of course, the presents. This year her party was going to be _amazing _. Her parents would be out of the house and her best friends promised they'd come. Miku just couldn't wait!

The party was scheduled to happen on Saturday, and when the day came, Miku was ecstatic. One of her oldest friends (and her long-time crush), Luka was going to come over to her house early to help with the preparations.

* * *

Miku sat on one of the couches in her living room, playing with her hands. She liked Luka... she liked her a lot, but she always felt nervous around her. She wanted to impress the pink-haired girl, no, she _needed _to impress her. Miku just wanted Luka to see that she was good enough for her. To see that she deserved to be her lover. That was all Miku wanted, but she wasn't even sure if Luka had feelings for her too.

Miku wasn't sure why she loved Luka. She was a bad girl who smoked and drank, and like to stay out late. Miku's parents hated it when she hung out with her, constantly telling her that the girl was a bad influence. Miku didn't care if she was a "bad influence". She still loved her and thought that every single part of Luka was _perfect__._

Miku jumped when she heard a knock at the door, snapping her out of her thoughts. She ran to the door, not wanting to keep Luka waiting.

"Heya Miku! Happy birthday!" Luka stepped in when Miku opened the door and hugged her.

"T-Thanks Luka!" Miku blushed and shyly returned the hug.

"I brought some decorations with me," Luka held up a bag, "Let's get started!"

* * *

"So what kinda stuff will be be doing at the party, Miku?" asked Luka as they both hung balloons over the kitchen door.

"Games. Dancing. Eating. You know.. party things!"

Luka tied a balloon to the door and tapped Miku on the shoulder. "I got some drink in the car. A party's no a party without a few drinks, you know."

Miku's hands froze. She thought about her parents, and what they would say if they found out she was drinking. But she blotted out that thought. She needed to impress Luka, be like Luka.

She gulped and turned to look her in the eye. "Sounds g-great!"

Luka smiled, "This party's gonna be great!"

"Thanks for coming over to help out," Miku said quietly as she went back to tying balloons to the door.

"No problem! Anything for a friend!"

"Y-yeah." A friend. Just a friend.

Luka tied the last balloon to the side of the door and stepped back to make sure all the balloons were hung correctly. She nodded after a few seconds of observing and turned to Miku.

"I have some banners in my car. Back in a sec!"

Miku watched as Luka walked down the hall to the front door. She sighed and slumped against the wall.

'_Why can't we be more than friends?!_' She thought to herself, brushing some of her teal coloured hair out of her eyes. '_Why?_'

Luka returned with the banners, which were brightly coloured and had the words, "Happy Birthday Miku!" written across them, and a box of beer. She handed two of the banners to Miku and placed the box in the fridge. She then pointed to two spots in the kitchen for her to hang the banners.

"I'll hang these ones in the living room, and then, we'll be done!" Luka said happily before making her way to the living room, her perfect pink hair swaying as she walked.

Miku had never seen such a perfect woman. Every single curve of her body, her flawless complexion... everything was perfect.

Miku deserved her love.

Miku deserved to feel every curve of her body, stroke her soft face.

But they were friends. Just friends.

Miku was lost in thought until her phone beeped in her pocket. She jumped and quickly pulled it out to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miku! It's Rin!"

"Hiya Rin! Why are you calling?"

"Oh, me and Len will be around a bit earlier if that's okay with you."

"Yeah that's fine! What time do yo-"

Rin hung up. Miku sighed and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Hey Miku!" Luka called from the living room, "You finished hanging up the banners!?"

Miku's eyes widened.

"Shit."

She began to rush around the kitchen, hanging the first banner up above the door hurriedly, and running to the other side of the room to hang up the second one.

"Just a minute!" she called back.

As Miku hung up the last banner, Luka walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Rin called?" she questioned aloud.

"Yeah," Miku replied, "Her and Len are coming early."

Luka walked closer to Miku and leaned against a counter, watching as the teal-haired girl pinned a corner of a banner to the wall.

"You know," she began, tossing her pink hair, "I really do think this'll be a great party."

* * *

Rin and Len arrived an hour early, though they weren't the only early birds. Gumi and Meiko arrived half an hour early, and Kaito and Gakupo came bustling through the door twenty minutes early.

Miku felt so happy. Just seeing her friends made her heart warm, and it was great to know that she had people that cared about them.

"Thanks so much for coming you guys!" Miku squealed excitedly as she opened up her presents. "You're such great friends!"

Miku finished opening most of her presents and hugging each of her friends. She then realised that there was one more present left. Luka's present.

Miku picked it up gingerly. It was small and felt a little light. She began to peel back the wrapping paper that's colour was as blue as the sky. Once she had shelled the box of its wrappings, she opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet, with sparkling pink gems hanging on it.

Miku held it in both of her hands. "I-It's so beautiful, Luka!"

"Hey where's my hug?"questioned Luka teasingly.

Miku paused, put the bracelet back in its box and stood up. She shyly hugged Luka and thanked her again.

Miku felt her heart beat speed up as she hugged Luka. Her scent was heavenly, her body was so soft. So... perfect.

"So," Meiko began, "Wanna play a game?"

"Yeah yeah in a minute," said Luka as she pulled away from Miku, "I brought some beer, may as well start drinking now, eh?"

The group of friends agreed. Luak brought the drinks in and gave everyone a can.

"A toast to Miku!"

Miku grinned and sipped at her beer, nearly gagging at the taste.

'_Just say you're feeling a bit ill. You don't have to drink it_.'

She was about to make that excuse when Luka asked, "Good?"

She paused again, then nodded, smiling wanly. "Great."

"So we've got the booze," said Gumi, "Now let's play some games!"

"What have you got in mind?" asked Len, who was lying on one of the couches, taking long drinks of his can.

"I know!" yelled Kaito, "Seven Minutes In Heaven!"

"That's such a child's game." Gakupo shook his head. "We should let Miku choose."

Everyone turned to Miku.

"Uh," she began, "I haven't played that game before but... if that's what you want to play..." she trailed off.

Meiko stood up, "I'll go get the paper. Someone explain the game to Miku."

Kaito told Miku what the game was all about. Pull someone's name out of the hat, go into the closet with for seven minutes and see what happens.

"Most of the time," Kaito slurred, already a bit drunk, "People make out in the closet, which would be cool if you got someone you liked." He leaned in a little closer to Miku. "But we don't have to leave it to chance. Let's kiss babe."

Miku laughed nervously and pushed him away. "Got that paper yet, Meiko?" she called.

"Yeah, I've written everyone's names down." Meiko walked into the living room and poured the handful of paper pieces into an old fedora hat Rin had found in Miku's room.

"Miku should go first," said Luka, who was also a little bit drunk. "Take your pick~~" she slurred while nudging said girl.

"Alright..." Miku whispered as she dipped her hand into the hat.

* * *

(A/N:) Long enough chapter, I guess. Will try and update tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N:) Oh lordy I hope I'm able to keep up with the long-ish chapters. I'm notorious for making chapters painfully short ;n; Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed!

Miku rooted around in the old top hat for a moment. She grabbed a random folded piece of paper and removed her hand from the hat. She then carefully unfolded the paper, hands trembling when she saw the faint outline of the name on the back of the paper.

"Luka." Miku said flatly.

She tried to act like she wasn't nervous. Like she wasn't absolutely terrified of making a fool of herself in the closet.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Luka as she stood up, tossed her long hair and grabbed Miku's arm. "This is my favourite game in the world~."

Miku simply smiled, praying that she wouldn't do something stupid and allowed herself to be dragged into the downstairs closet that she hadn't opened since last winter. Luka jiggled the door knob a few times before it finally opened.

"Damn, mothballs stink," said the pink-haired girl, grimacing as she walked into the closet. She sat down and Miku followed, heart hammering as she sat down across from Luka.

"Seeya in seven," said Gumi, who closed and locked the closet door.

Then there was silence.

Miku coughed, feeling awkward. She couldn't just ask Luka to kiss her! Even if that wasn't what the game was _all _about, she knew that they couldn't just sit her and talk!

"So..." began Luka, gigglinh at the awkward silence. "We gonna kiss or what?"

Miku stared at her, eyes as wide as plates. She wanted to kiss Luka, more than anything, but she just.. couldn't.

"Well?" Luka slurred, leaning forward so her face was close to Miku's.

Miku could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"I..."

She was lost for words.

"If that's w-what you w-want, Luka," Miku managed to stammer, looking away from the girl in front of her.

"Then let's do this shit!"

Luka wrapped her arms around Miku's neck and began to kiss her. At first, Miku froze, not knowing what to do.

'_She's drunk. She doesn't know what's she doing!_' her mind screamed.

But Miku ignored what her head was telling her. She wrapped her arms around Luka's slim waist and kissed her back, becoming more accustomed to the feeling of lips on her own.

After a few moments, Miku found herself sliding her hands up and down Luka's perfect curves, almost fainting, as she had been waiting so long for this moment.

Luka moaned slightly and knotted her hands in Miku's hair, licking eagerly at her soft lips. Before Miku could react, Luka shoved her tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of the wet cavern.

Miku's hands trembled. She was _so _not used to this. She knew that she was blushing red, and hoped that the dark would cover that up.

Luka pulled away for a moment and leaned in closer, so that her soft, beautiful lips brushed against Miku's ear.

"I... I love you," she slurred.

Miku tried to find the words to say it back, but only managed to come out with, "Me.. me t-too," before Luka began to kiss her again.

As they kissed, Miku noticed that Luka's shirt was unbuttoned at the top, showing off her cleavage. She blushed red as her mind began to take over, her hands going up Luka's shirt to cup her firm breasts and massage them.

Luka moaned again, but pulled away.

"The seven minutes are.. are almost up. Oh God."

She clapped a hand over her mouth as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Luka?" Miku pulled her hand away from the girl, blushing again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just feeling a bit queasy. Not yo-your fault, though."

Just as she said that Gumi opened the door and giggled.

"Have fun?"

"Lots!" Luka slurred as she stood up, grabbing Miku's hand to pull her up.

The game continued, with Meiko and Kaito going next, though they only stayed in the closet for four minutes.

"He tried to molest me!" exclaimed Meiko, slapping Kaito across the face as she stormed out of the closet. "Some men!"

"It's okay, babe. I know you love me."

Gakupo just sighed and crossed his arms, still refusing to join in.

"Come on, Gakupo! You're no fun!" yelled Kaito, lying across the man's lap.

"Get off me, idiot. And no, I will not join in!"

Once everyone (excluding Gaukpo) had gotten a turn in the closet, the friends decided it was time to finish off the party snacks.

As Miku stood in the kitchen, preparing a tray, Rin came over to help her.

"Mind if I give you a hand?" she asked.

"Not at all." Miku handed her a chip bag and a bowl.

They stood in silence for a moment, before Rin spoke up.

"What did you and Luka do in the closet?" The blonde turned to look at Miku.

"What d-do you mean?" Miku blushed and didn't look at Rin, she just continued breaking up chocolate bars.

"You know what I mean. Don't play du-."

"We kissed."

Rin smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Miku was blushing even more, her hands shaking.

"No reason."

There was no more conversation.

Once the party food had been finished, the friends spent the rest of the night drinking and talking.

"Hey Luka!" called Len, "How much beer you bring?"

"A box!" she called back, "Not much left though."

Miku sighed with relief.

'_Thank Godness. Now maybe they'll sober up a bit!_'

"Heh, this was really fun~~ Happy birthday Miku!"

Gumi seemed to be drunk too. The only other sober person apart from Miku now was Gakupo, who still sat on the couch with a sour expression on face, though he smiled a bit when Miku looked at him.

"T-Thanks," Miku said quietly, trying to clean up some of the mess on the carpet.

'_My parents will kill me if I don't get this cleaned up!_'

"You know, we still haven't had a group photo," Kaito slurred, pulling a small camera from his pocket, "Everyone gather round!"

The friends sat on the couch and let Gakupo take the photo, after he muttered something about not being the photogenic kind.

The night had truly gone well.

Miku was still thinking about the kiss though. What did it mean? Did Luka really love her?

She sighed loudly and rubbed her eyes, turning to look at the clock on the wall.

Four in the morning. Where the hell did the time go?

The party went on for a bit longer before Gakupo declared that he was tired and was going home, offering to drive some of the other guests if they needed a lift.

Kaito and Gumi took up on the offer and let with him, thanking Miku for the great night.

Meiko, Len and Rin decided to call for a cab and left not long after the others.

Then it was just Miku and Luka.

"I'll drive home~~ Seeyaaa~~"

Luka was going to drive.

While she was drunk.

Nope.

"You can't! You're drunk!" Miku exclaimed, grabbing Luka's arm to stop her from leaving the room.

"Just a tincy wincy bit~"

Miku sighed, "You can't drive while you're drunk, you idiot!"

"Yes I can." Luka tossed her hair and shook Miku's hand off.

She left the room despite Miku's protests and walked to the front door.

"Wait!" called Miku when she heard the front door open, running to Luka.

Luka stopped and turned around to find Miku hugging her.

"Bye Miku~~ I have to go," she slurred, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Fine," Miku decided to stop arguing. What was the worst that could happen? "But be careful!"

"I will~"

And then she was gone.

(A/N:) Yay another 1000 word plus chapter! Hope you liked~!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N:) Last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed!

* * *

After all the guests had left, Miku cleaned up, knowing that her parents would never let her have another party again if the house was in ruins. There wasn't too much to clean, just some empty beer cans scattered around and food that had been dropped. The closet wasn't too bad either; some of the coats were misplaced though. All that cleaning took her around a half an hour.

After cleaning, fatigue hit Miku hard. She had woken up extremely early that morning and hadn't been able to relax at all. She dragged herself upstairs to the bedroom, throwing herself on the bed and falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Miku groaned as she heard her phone buzz on the locker next to her.

'_Stupid phone!_'

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, her hands reaching out to grab her phone.

She checked the time first. Just after noon. Then she opened her inbox.

Happy birthday texts.

Miku smiled and put her phone back. She got out of bed and changed into comfier clothes, hoping to spend the day relaxing, as she still felt tired.

As Miku walked down the stairs, memories of last night came flooding back. Most of them were just stupid things, like all the jokes Kaito had told while he was drunk, Gumi's silly little stories and Len's drunken antics. But then she remember.

Luka and her had kissed.

Miku stopped dead in her tracks, clapping her hand over her mouth.

"Oh God..." she muttered, "Was she really just drunk?" She continued onto the kitchen to have breakfast.

Miku ate her breakfast, wolfing down her cereal and running to get her laptop.

She threw herself on the couch and opened the laptop, checking to see if Luka was online. She was always online around this time.

But not now.

"Maybe she's still sleeping... I'll check later."

* * *

Miku tried to take her mind off what had happened between Luka and her. She tried sleeping, she tried reading, she tried doing homework. But she just couldn't focus. When she closed her eyes all she saw was Luka's face. When she tried to read, the letters were scrambled. None of her homework made sense.

* * *

After three hours of waiting and worrying, Miku decided to try Luka's mobile, as she still wasn't online.

She grabbed her phone and dialled the number.

No answer.

Miku sighed. Luka nearly always had her phone on silent. She decided to try her house number.

Luka's mother picked up.

"Umm.. hello?" said Miku into her phone.

"Oh hello Miku."

Miku gulped.

"I-Is Luka home?"

Silence.

"You didn't h-hear, Miku?"

"No..."

'_What was she talking about?_'

"Luka was in a c-car accident last night."

"What?!" Miku exclaimed, "Is she okay?!"

"Calm down, d-dear, she's in hospital right now. I can bring you to her if you want.."

There was another short silence.

"Y-Yes please."

* * *

The drive to the hospital was long and silent. No one said a word during the drive. Luka's mother looked like she was about to cry.

When they arrived at the hospital, they rushed to the ward where Luka was.

She looked awful.

Her normally perfect hair was messy, her face had a large scar on it, her leg was in a cast and her usually bright eyes were dull.

Luka's mother stayed with them for awhile, asking if Luka was feeling all right, then left, leaving the two girls alone.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Luka," whispered Miku after a few moments, looking at the girl.

"Hmm?"

Miku swallowed and looked away, "About last night-"

"I don't remember much." Luka cut her off.

"Oh. Do you remember the.. the game?" Miku blushed.

Luka stared at her for a moment before answering. "Yeah... about that." Luka inhaled, and sighed deeply, looking at Miku again. "Look at me." Miku turned to her. "I was very, very drunk, and I'm sorry for anything I said. Don't worry, I don't love you, and all the things I did, I take back. Can we just please stay friends?"

Miku was gob smacked. "O-Oh... that's... it's fine, Luka."She could feel tears welling up. "It's perfectly fine. We're still f-friends."

Luka noticed the tears in her eyes. "Miku? Why are you crying?"

"Oh I'm just so glad you're okay. Everything is fine now.. just fine." She stood up and stormed out of the ward, ignoring Luka calling her back.

Miku ran down the hospital stairs and raced out the door, her vision now blurry.

She ran through the entrance and right out onto the road without looking.

Not seeing the cars.

Not seeing the car about to hit her.

Miku screamed as a car rammed into her, knocking her to the ground. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her wrist. Her head hit the hard concrete and everything went black.

The last things she can remember is gasping for breath and coughing up blood.

Then it all went back. Forever.

End.

* * *

(A/N:) I hope this ending wasn't too predictable! Also this chapter was bad in my opinion, I just really wanted to finish this before I ended up abandoning it! Thanks again to everyone who has been reading!


	4. Epilogue

(A/N:) So some people wanted a little epilogue thingy, so here it is! Sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed, I wasn't to sure how to drag it out. Thanks to everyone who has been reading! And yes this will be quite short, so I apologise in advance.

~Epilogue~

Luka couldn't believe what had happened. When Miku ran of, she was unable to pursue her. What had happened? Was it something she said?

Luka bed was situated nearby the window, and she had heard the commotion going on outside.

A squeal of breaks.

A scream.

Loud beeping.

Because of her broken leg, Luka wasn't able to get up and look out, but her mother had informed her of what had happened. Even before her mother had told, she could her some of the other patients in the word speaking hushed words about a young girl who had been hit by a car. A young girl who was badly injured. A young girl who had died.

Luka was scarcely able to believe it. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that Miku, her best friend who was always happy and full of life had died.

Luka lay in her bed, still waiting to be well enough to be discharged from the hospital. She couldn't stop thinking about Miku, what she had said to Miku, and what happened.

"Why did I say that?!" she muttered angrily into her pillow.

Luka could not help but think that the accident was her fault. If she hadn't of said what she did, Miku wouldn't have run out like that. She wouldn't of run out onto the road. She wouldn't have died.

But another thought plagued Luka; was she really 'just drunk' when she kissed Miku?

Luka didn't know. When she told Miku that she didn't mean and she was sorry... She just said that because she'd thought that Miku didn't want that. But now she knew.

Well she thought she knew.

Miku had loved her.

And Luka had broken her heart.

And she regretted every word she'd said.

(A/N:) Short, I know. Hope everyone that was reading enjoyed the story!


End file.
